Empire
by celestialqueen13
Summary: You broke up with your boyfriend in the Revance and it changed you... one year later you're a successful pop star and suddenly asked to do a duet with your ex, you can't say no because it's big opportunity to expand your music empire. How will things turn out... Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**You just broke up with him and left the Revances, but writing plays wasn't enough for you. You continue on the dream, you had all along and become a pop star. Come to think of you never would have found this confidence and been able to pull this off it his break up hadn't made you stronger. After creating you own empire in the music industry and becoming successful you return to Tokyo and there he is right infront of your eyes. Both single. Can love blossom again?**

* * *

One year ago...

I get text asking to meet him in the penthouse. I rush to see him my heart fluttering. When I get there he takes me to his room to talk to me privately.

"I don't know how to say this... but we're over." He sighs. It felt like I've just been punched in the stomach. Or like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. But why am I surprised, why would a guy like him fall for me in the first place. I knew this was too good to be real. I hold back my tears and hold my head high, I barely manage to say.

"Okay, Umm... I'll collect my stuff tomorrow so if you could kindly not be around when that happens I would appreciate it." I leave the penthouse and ignore the others. I'm not in a mood for their teasing. I need some time to get used to things. My mother's last words suddenly pop into my head. "Have courage and be kind." I heavily breath out as I shut the door behind me trying not to make a loud sound.

The next day I come and get my things and hear a woman's voice in the room next door. Isn't that his room, wait why should I care it's not like we're together anymore. But it pains my heart to know he's moved on so fast. I'm about to leave when Ryo blocks my path. "Did something happen between you and..." I don't want to hear his name so I cut him off right there.

"We broke up!"

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be you didn't break up with me," I say managing a smile. "Besides you know how much I hate it when people give me false pity." I chuckle. So laughs a bit but when it dies down we're left with an awkward silence.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Seriously, if I tell you will you really do it?" I ask challenging him.

"Yeah, I promise!"

"You better keep it, you know how much I hate it when someone breaks their word." I say smirking. "Could you slap him for?" He stares at me blankly as if he doesn't understand. "I never got a chance to punch him, so would you?"

"Yeah... okay!" He says backing away.

"I'm not mental, don't look at me as if I am!" I say leaving with my things. He follows me to the car park.

"Where you going?"

"Home, I haven't seen my family in 3 years, so may as well fix things up!" And with that I leave never looking back, or regretting that decision of leaving until now...

* * *

One year later...

"You!" We say in unison. An awkward silence falls between us and just as I'm about to break it so is he. "Can we.." we stop talking. "Stop talking at the same time as me!"

"Me, you're the one copying me." I argue.

"What how, I opened my mouth first."

"Like always, but you didn't say it first!" I retort back.

"Stop lying!"

"You saying I'm a liar?"

"If the shoe fits!" He says crossing his arms as do I.

"See, your the one imitating me, real mature." I say waving insanely trying to show him. Now that I think of it if someone played our conversation in mute it would look so funny, with us gesturing wildly... but that's not the point! Stop getting distracted.

"Right... I see you two have met each other!" Says the producer walking in.

"Yeah, I just realised I can't do this!" I say throwing my arms in the air and down again.

"Neither!" He says.

"Why not, we need you, the song is perfect for you two!" He pleads. "It describes your relationship so perfectly, everyone in the world knows that. So having you do this song will attract a lot of publicity."

"The song is called 'We don't talk anymore' but if we do this song together technically we have to speak with each other so doesn't that defeat the purpose." He argues.

"Well, that's where your wrong, we could just record it separately, and they can put it together." I argue back.

"Well we would still have to talk for meetings and stuff."

"Not if I don't go, or we have two separate meetings every time."

"Why do you have to counteract everything I say."

"I don't know, why do you have to be a smart ass? I guess we'll never know the answers to our questions."

"I have to be a smart ass to make up for you being stupid all the time. Care to answer my question now?"

"Ohh, you did not just go there, I'll have you know at least I actually went to the best college in Japan, unlike a certain someone over here who couldn't even get into one."

"But look who made it big time first!"

"Is this over?" Yells the producer silencing us. "All you need to do is record a song a few times together and we're done, can you suck it up, just for now." She's practically screaming at us now.

"I can handle this, don't know about him." I say turning to him.

"I'm a professional, it's her you should be worried about." He says smirking.

"Okay! Great!" She says clapping her hands together.

* * *

After a a few months we end up doing more songs than the producer initially told us. But I get used to it and my love hate relation, ends up turning into a mutual relation. So now we're, how do I put this... 'friends' kind off, things are still awkward, but I don't have to blow up in to an arguement every time I see him. But that doesn't mean we don't argue, because that would be an understatement.

I've been writing some songs of my own for a while and Riley suddenly gets a hold off my note book and wants to produce them, I don't know what to say. She ends up really liking them, but I'm not sure I want to produce these because I wrote them when I was still hanging on to him... but she loves them. Especially a certain two. I glance back at him but he pretends he doesn't notice. The producer and I have been friends since high school, so if I tell her my discomfort she'll listen. She asks to see me privately in her office.

"So, Adelye I know you don't want to put up your pain in front of the public, but no one will know who your talking about trust me"

"Trust me, the one person who I don't want to know will know it's about him the minut he hears him, so it won't be pretty hard to guess." I say, sitting down. "And it's embarrassing to sing a song about your ex, when he lives so lose to you and could talk to you about it any time."

"Great, so it doesn't matter. I expect the CD in my office tomorrow Charlie, and you need to get recording missy." She says winking at me not taking no for an answer.

* * *

So that's how I end up on stage, with a microphone in my hand basically indirectly telling my fans my heart break story.

"We want to hear your story!" They all start screaming. I sigh and give up.

"Alright, settle down. These last two songs haven't even been released yet. But they basically, kind of tell the story of how I became a singer. The first one is called Lost, and it's basically me after I broke up with a guy, who I really loved. So anyway it's basically how I'm dealing with this break up. Don't get me wrong, everybody at some point goes through a really tough break up and it's only natural to feel pain. So this for everyone out there feeling pain right now..." I say. The music starts and I start singing.

 **If you wanna check out the song I based it off, type up Lost, selena gomez and calvin harris. Back to the story...**

"That was my new song Lost, hope you enjoyed it. So my next song is me after I got over this guy and I got this new confidence and I became a pop star. So for all you people hurting out there, I can assure you you will get over it and you'll definately gain something. For me it was confidence, and for you it will definately make you stronger, if not anything else... So this one called Empire and its for you!" The crowd cheers as the music starts and as I sing this song my whole body feels uplifted somehow...

 **This one is Ellie goulding's song Empire or Kingdom. She recently released it so I hope you like it! It's one of my favourites!**

"Thank you Everyone! I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate my birthday. I hope you liked these new songs and please continue giving me all your love and support I promise I'll try not to let you down!" I say and with that the lights go off and I dissappear of into my dressing room. Afterwards I go to an after party thrown by Riley for me but I don't feel it. My heart suddenly starts racing as Nagito asks me to dance. I feel slightly dissappointed but still elated. Ryo was always really nice to me, although sometimes a perv. After some time he asks whether he can cut in, I hesistate but Ryo leaves immediately, basically handing me over to him.

"I got this for you." He says slightly blushing. He holds out a small box and I open it to see a diamond ring inside.

"I... I-I can't accept this.." I stammer.

"Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever done but it was because... you may not believe me but, I wanted to give you a chance in the music industry, and you know if we were together in the beginning it would provoke all sorts off rumors..."

"Why... just why didn't you ask me? I would give it up if it meant I could be with you." I say almost crying.

"That's why, you needed a fair shot, a clean slate. I couldn't live with myself knowing I ruined you chance..."

"But I heard that women, in your room the next day, you moved on so fast." I say tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I wasn't with her, I could never love anyone other than you." He sighs. I want to believe him. But I can't handle another break up if we start dating.

"How do I know you're serious?" I ask.

"You don't, but..." He looks at me and cups my cheeks with his hands.

"Mmn..." He presses his lips onto mine almost forcefully and his kiss grows more and more hungry the deeper it gets.

"You know I haven't kissed anyone like that since we broke up." He says, his lips play into a teasing smile. I'm so vulnerable to that face.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make up for that time we lost." I say and he leads me to one of the hotel rooms and we stay in each others arms for the whole night.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of my story. I couldn't make up my mind for who I wanted the story to be about out of the guys so I guess I'll leave it up to you. You can choose who you wanted it to be about. If your curious, when I wrote I kind of mainly kept Iori and Kyohei's personalities at mind but I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, and I'm back, I decided to continue with this story all of a sudden! So enjoy! But I don't know how much I'm gonna do so bare with me... I'm writng it as Kyohei, because well he's easier to write about!**

I wake up in a hotel room next to him. I turn round to see his face towards me and his soft, silky luscious hair falling around his eyes. He looks so hot right now I could kiss him. But I manage to contain myself and have a shower. I get dressed and make some coffee, when he wakes up. He rubs his sleepy eyes as he crawls to the edge of the bed and I sit beside him handing him a cup. He takes a sip and sets it down.

"You don't like it?" I ask.

"It's good, but I would rather have you." He says, surprised by his comment my cheeks turn a rosy pink.

"Well you just had me all night long." I say trying to hide my embarrassment. He takes the cup out of my hands and puts it down before turining back to me. He pushes me back down and climbs on top of me. "_ , let go of me." I say struggling.

"Why, I thought you loved me." He says. His expression turns serious and he demands an answer.

"You know the answer!"

"I want to hear you say it! If you do I'll reward you." He says smirking.

I roll my eyes and give in. "I love you."

"Who do you love?"

"You of course," I say heat rising in my cheeks.

"I know that! But who am I?"

"I love you Kyohei!" I say, and he buries his head in my chest and gives me my sweet reward...

* * *

2 years later...

We're at the restaurant me and Kyohei went on our first date for and Suddenly he gets up from his chair and kneels down beside me. Is this what I think it is?

"I know I haven't always been fair to you but will you give me a chance, to be yours and yours alone." He pulls out a small box and opens it presenting a diamond ring to me. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Yes... Yes, yes!" I say standing up. He slips the ring on my left hand and I hug him tightly not wanting to let go. Eventually we release each other and his lips find mine. When we hear the crowd clapping we pull away and blush slightly of embarrassment.

A few days later...

I'm walking down the aisle with my father and I see Kyohei in his suit in front of me. God he looks so hot in a tux. We say our vows and what not then finish the ceremony. "Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded bride?"

"Yes!"

"And do you take this gentleman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes!"

"Then by the power vested in me I hereby declare you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kyohei pulls me in by slipping his arm round my waist, while holding my face and I grab hold of his shirt and wrap my other arm round his neck. And his warm lips meet mine for some brief moments and then we go party!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Now this is the official end! Please review!**


End file.
